Hunson Abadeer
Hunson Abadeer is a character who appears in Grim Tales. He appears in chapter 8: Further Orientation where HIM has a meeting with him. He is the father of Marceline and originates from the Cartoon Network show, Adventure Time. Grim Tales History Hunson always has been the random, but frightened ruler of the Nightosphere. At some point in the history his realm became one of the "Big Five" realms in the Underworld. Not much is currently known about how concurrently the timeline is with that of Adventure Time. But seeing as Marceline isn't around, or at least hasn't been seen, it could be possible that she is still on Earth with Simon Petrikov. However Marceline was mentioned by Hunson. Further Orientation HIM has a meeting with Hunson in his office, when Hunson arrives Jeff offers him a can of soul. Hunson thanks Jeff and makes a joke about his weight. Hunson makes note of Him's former relationship with Mimi's mother Blossom, stating that he always did think more of her then he let on. Hunson is able to convince Him to throw Mimi a Birthday party, on the condition that there's male strippers present. Appearance He is first shown exiting the Nightosphere as a mass of tentacles, eyeballs, intestines, and various other like appendages, but his usual form consists of a vampire-like humanoid with a light blue skin tone, pointy ears, flat dark blue hair, a dark business suit and light yellow eyes with neon pink pupils. His movements are occasionally jerky and unnatural, moving with what appears to be additional or especially stiff but flexible joints. He has the ability to shapeshift, like his daughter, and has been seen with a second, monstrous head with a vertical mouth that usually hides inside his normal mouth (most likely part of his true form). When he transforms into a large monster this monster head emerges and replaces his normal head. He wears a pair of red boots just like Marceline. However, without the Nightosphere Amulet, he sports a white shirt, a pair of green-striped pink boxers, and has a slightly bulging belly that is hidden when he is wearing his suit. Powers & Abilities Hunson Abadeer is "deathless," apparently meaning that he is immortal. He is capable of stealing souls, shapeshifting, regenerating, and growing to tremendous sizes. He is very strong and flexible so his body can bend many ways making him extremely good at fighting. An example of this is his ability to swing his leg behind his head, kicking people in the face who try to attack him from behind; he calls it Karate Kick. In the episode "Daddy's Little Monster," it is revealed that Hunson's powers originate from his Nightosphere Amulet, which fills its wearers with chaotic evil. Origin In "It Came from the Nightosphere," Hunson is freed from the Nightosphere by Finn, who believed that Marceline and her father should be together. Abadeer initially shared a shaky parent-to-teen relationship with Marceline that involved an evil rampage throughout Ooo, sucking the souls of many creatures such as the Fuzzy Friends, the Marauders, Hot Dog Princess, numerous ants, most of the penguins in the Ice Kingdom, and some Tree People. He was ultimately defeated by Finn, who released all of the captured souls and sealed the deathless being back into the Nightosphere. Abadeer managed to reaffirm his love for Marceline just before leaving. He probably has not been out of the Nightosphere for some time because when he finds out that Marceline turned the family axe into a bass he asks, "Did you turn it into some kind of a lute?" He appears briefly in "Memory of a Memory," in which he is seen eating his daughter's fries (which he later says were cold in the episode "It Came From The Nightosphere"). The incident that caused a rift in their relationship and led to Marceline writing her "Fry Song." He reappears in "Daddy's Little Monster," trying to trick Marceline into taking over the Nightosphere. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Living Dead Category:Minor Character Category:Main Antagonist Category:Monarch Category:Antagonist